peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 October 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-10-22 ;Comments *Problematic opening to the show when Peel presses the button to start the intended first track (Orthrelm), but nothing happens. Instead, we're treated to Mark E Smith. JP: "In a panic I just pressed every button in the studio and that's what came up". *There is a competition in the programme to win a pair of tickets to see the Datsuns, Mclusky and Wolves! (Of Greece) at the Nottingham Boat Club next Tuesday (29 October 2002), performances which form part of Radio One's One Live in Nottingham week. *There is an additional competition to win one of five signed copies of the Stereolab BBC Radio Sessions compilation CD. *Peel tells again the tale of seeing Lonnie Donegan in London in 1958 during his first visit to the capital (see Peeling Back The Years 1 (Transcript)). JP: "Lonnie came on at about 2 o'clock in the morning and I thought, '''this' is fast living!"'' *There are two consecutive Wrong Speed Moments, to his frustration and annoyance. *The 7" played by Mickey Lee Lane was later found to reside in John Peel's Record Box of his most treasured singles. *Sheila had been to Portman Road that evening to see Ipswich draw 2-2 with Burnley. The visitors equalised "almost on the final whistle". The choice of Pig's Big 78 is described as apt in the circumstances. *John is very disappointed to learn that Tony Blackburn has been disparaging about him in an interview published in that day's Guardian newspaper, particularly since, as Peel points out, he had spoken favourably on air about Blackburn's appearance in ITV's "I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here" over the summer (see 27 August 2002 and 28 August 2002). Sessions *Circle, one and only session. Recorded 2002-06-09. No known commercial release. This is in two parts: the first half had been TX on 18 July 2002. Tracklisting *Mark E Smith: Idiot Joy Showland (LP - Pander! Panda! Panzer!) Action :JP: "This is the record that should have been the first record:" *Orthrelm: Chriosainqueilltor (LP - 2nd 18/O4 Norildivoth Crallos-Lomrixth Urthiln) Three One G *D.A.V.E. The Drummer & Pattrix: Untitled (side A) (12") Hydraulix :JP: "The potential for further disasters in tonight's programme is pretty much limitless really, because we're in one of the unfamiliar studios because ours is being - I think one of these days it's going to emerge from the chrysalis as another branch of Starbucks or something like that because they're tinkering with it all the time. Just in case it becomes familiar." *Mr Airplane Man: Sun Sinking Low (LP - Moanin') Sympathy For The Record Industry *Stereolab: Doubt (LP - ABC Music: The Complete BBC Sessions) Strange Fruit *Danilo Vigorito: Vision (12") Primate *D4: Come On! (CD single) Infectious *Circle: Keskenerainen Cowboy (Peel session) *King Kong: Legal We legal (7") Jammy's :JP: "I don't know whether my daughter Flossie is listening to her daddy tonight - almost certainly not. But in case she is, this is for her." *Vaults: Blurred Round The Edge (White Label) *Detroit Cobras: Hey Sailor (Various 7" EP - Rough Trade Shops: Rock And Roll 1) Mute (Wrong Speed Moment) *Mickey Lee Lane: Tutti Frutti (7") Mala (Wrong Speed Moment) *Skeewiff: Skeewiff vs Eileen (EP - Three Piece Suite) Jalapeno *People Like Us: More Plunderblunders (LP - Recyclopaedia Britannica) Mess Media *Jack Norton: Rollin' Low (EP - Songs of Ejackulation) White Label *Layton And Johnstone: Under a Blanket of Blue (10") Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Twisted Individual: Felch Nugget (LP - Tooled Up) Formation *Dynamites: Phantom (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Circle: Le Per Ty (Peel session) *Laura Cantrell: Conqueror's Song (LP - When The Roses Bloom Again) Spit and Polish *Charlie Goss of Ashbrooke: Introducing the LP "Twin Peaks" by Mountain (LP - Vinylarium: Performing Northumbria) (N/A) *Mountain: Nantucket Sleighride (LP - Nantucket Sleighride) Island *Advent: Keep It Under (LP - Sketched For Life) Tresor *Llwybr Llaethog: Mandolino (LP - Anomie-Ville) Crai *Skinless: Deathwork (7") Hater Of God File ;Name *a) *b) John_Peel_20021022.mp3 *c) John Peel (Circle pt 2 Session) 09.06.02 ;Length *a) *b) 2:00:30 *c) 00:18:24, 00:15:13 ;Other *The official Radio 1 track listing lists Half Man Half Biscuit "27 Yards Of Dental Floss" between People Like Us and Jack Norton, but this is not played. *c) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *b) John Peel 2002-10 / Mooo *c) Life Has Surface Noise Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Speed Moment